


It's About Time

by flowerfan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A touch of emotional hurt/comfort, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nervous!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: “What, are you kidding?”  Danny gently takes Steve’s face in his hands and presses his lips to Steve’s cheek.  “Kissing your tears away?  This is grade-A fantasy material.”--a first kiss fic, set vaguely in season 6 or 7, no spoilers





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in this awesome fandom. I was going to wait to post anything until I finished watching season 8 (I'm in the middle of season 7), but I finally completed two Stucky multi-chapter fics and needed to dip my toe into the 5-0 pool. I hope you enjoy it.

Steve crouches down beside what used to be their campfire, poking it with a stick to make sure nothing is still burning. It isn’t as if they had really needed a fire, but when he and Danny had finally reached the clearing after a two hour hike – after practically a full day at work – he figured Danny would enjoy it. Steve had even brought supplies for s’mores, which had made Danny grin delightedly.

Of course, soon after going through half the package of marshmallows, Danny expressed his fervent desire to make sure their sleeping bags were laid out properly. Steve was not at all surprised to hear his light snore coming from the tent a few minutes later.

Steve doesn’t fault Danny for going to sleep. It has been a long day, on top of a long week. When Steve had sprung this weekend camping trip on Danny he thought there was little chance of him agreeing to it, but Danny had just tilted his head and gazed at Steve for a long moment before saying yes. Steve doesn’t know what Danny had found in his expression that tempered his usual stubborn reaction to anything Steve suggested, especially if it involved the outdoors and possibly bugs. And it wasn’t as if they had a very good history where camping trips were concerned.

Steve had toyed with inviting the whole team, in part to heighten the odds that Danny would say yes. But now he’s very glad it’s just him and Danny. It will make it easier.

He’s tried not to let himself think of this an as op – Danny would tease him relentlessly for it. He can’t help planning, though. Thinking through all the possible outcomes of what he might, might just try, if he can finally get his courage up. As much as he’s run through every scenario he can think of, though, at a certain point his mind goes blank, and he doesn’t know what happens next.

Blinking, Steve realizes that at least his next step is fairly straightforward. He crawls into the tent and strips down to his boxers, careful not to wake Danny. Danny has indeed laid out their space quite neatly – sleeping pads first (Steve has learned that these make Danny much, much less grumpy if he carts them along), then light sleeping bags on top. 

The window flap at the back of the tent is folded down a bit, letting in the light of the moon through the screen. Steve can see Danny curled up facing the side of the tent, his bare shoulder exposed and pale in the cool light.

Steve slides down next to him, shoves his hand up under his little pillow, and tries to quiet his mind. It’s not easy with Danny just inches away. At least Danny has stopped snoring.

Steve realizes the meaning of this just as Danny snuffles and flops over, blue eyes blinking open and focusing on his face.

“Hey,” says Danny.

Steve’s throat is dry. He should have made sure one of their canteens was nearby. Or maybe some Gatorade. And he hasn’t brushed his teeth. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything, his breath might be terrible up close like this.

“You okay?” Danny asks, pushing his hair back away from his face. Not like it comes that close anymore. 

“Um, sure. Yeah.” Steve finally manages to make words work. “Though you were asleep.”

Danny shrugs. “Thought I should be ready.”

“Ready?”

Danny smiles at him, a little challenge in the quirk of his lips. “For you to make a move.”

Steve thinks he may have stopped breathing. He sucks some air into his lungs, just to check. Is Danny serious, or is this just the continuation of the ridiculous teasing/slash/flirting they do all the fucking time?

“Although with as much as you’ve been going on about our arduous trek you have planned for tomorrow, to the spot with the amazing waterfall and the unbelievable view, I’d understand if you want to wait until then,” Danny rambles on. “I can wait. I am a patient man. More or less. When it’s worth it. But I was hoping maybe we could ease up on the suspense and you would just go ahead now. If you want to, that is, of course. ‘Cause if you do - I’m ready.”

“What if I did?” Steve is pleased that his voice sounds passably confident. He’s not such a bad actor after all. Danny doesn’t have to know how nervous he is, how he feels like he’s freefalling out of a plane without a parachute. And maybe Danny is still teasing, maybe he’s still just going to laugh it off, shove Steve in the shoulder and grouse at him for waking him up.

But Danny’s smile just gets broader. And achingly fond. “Then I’d say it’s about time.”

Danny leans in, and Steve feels himself start to do the same, but then some horrid self-protective urge strikes him and he pulls back. “Wait.”

Danny’s smile falters. “Okay…”

They lay there in silence for what seems like forever. Steve doesn’t scare easily, but this – this is terrifying.

“How long are we waiting?” Danny asks eventually, raising himself up on an elbow. “Like, a minute for you to catch your breath? Or until the next time we’re inexplicably in the perfect situation for a first date? Because I know I said I could be patient, but it’s been a lot of years. And as Melissa kindly informed me before she stormed out last month, at this point, you probably either know or you don’t.”

“Know what?”

Danny rolls his eyes, and then sets a hand on Steve’s cheek. Softly, like he’s calming Charlie after a temper tantrum. “How you feel about me. How I feel about you.”

Steve swallows hard. “Which is?”

Danny huffs a small laugh. “I suppose it should come as no surprise that I’m the one who has to say it. But it wouldn’t go amiss if you wanted to jump in, here. Contribute. Really, feel free to help out at any time.”

Steve closes his eyes, lets himself feel the light pressure of Danny’s hand on his cheek. Danny just put himself out there. Steve doesn’t want this opportunity to pass by. This isn’t a joke. This is real.

“I love you.” Steve keeps his eyes closed, squeezing them tighter, then forces himself to open them and look at Danny. “I love you. Like – in love. Not just… ohana-love, I mean, that too, of course, but this…”

Danny’s smile is incandescent. “I know. I love you too.” 

Steve’s insides are doing a victory dance. He did it. He finally said it. And Danny – Danny loves him too. Is that all there is to it? Steve laughs, chokes a little, and squeezes his eyes shut again.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Danny says, wiping a tear off Steve’s cheek with his thumb. “I know this is hard for you, pal, but this is all good.”

Steve presses his face into the pillow. “Sure, very romantic.”

“What, are you kidding?” Danny gently takes Steve’s face in his hands and presses his lips to Steve’s cheek. “Kissing your tears away? This is grade-A fantasy material.”

“Danny…” Steve turns and finds Danny’s lips with his own, and finally his body gets with the program, lighting up at the feel of Danny’s body close to his. Danny’s mouth is softer than it has any right to be, his tongue doing all the best things, and Steve feels sparks shoot through him as they wind themselves together and make out like teenagers.

When they finally come up for air, Danny’s hair is a mess, and Steve bites his lip at the sight. 

“What?” Danny says.

“Your hair,” Steve replies, waving his hand at Danny’s head.

Danny just grins and runs his fingers through it. “It’ll survive.”

As Danny dives back onto Steve, this time straddling his waist and starting to kiss down his neck and chest, sucking on a nipple as he continues his way south, Steve can’t help but think that he’s gonna make it, too.


End file.
